


You Can Be King Again

by StormFireGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Autism Spectrum, F/M, Fluff, Innocence, Mental Disorder, Mental Health Issues, Post-InuYasha, idiot savancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormFireGirl/pseuds/StormFireGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaya was born different than the other village girls... or boys. Almost mute, unfocused, everyone believes that she was possessed by a demon during her conception. But nobody could look into her mind and see the brilliant girl that was trapped within... at least, everyone but Jinenji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be King Again

"Amaya! AMAYA!" Her mother went running for the girl as she wandered after a butterfly, giggling and reaching out for it. "Amaya no! No! Come back, we have work! Amaya!" She grabbed her arm and the girl squeaked.

 

 _'But mama,'_ she looked into her eyes with confusion, _'there was a pretty butterfly-!'_

 

"Amaya we have work to do. Please daughter, please try to focus." The woman sighed, too tired on this day to deal with her. 

 

 _'I'm sorry mama.'_ Her daughter jerkily reached out and hugged her arm, one of the few ways she could show affection. The woman sighed, and patted her daughter's head.

 

"All right, come along. We have to tend to the vegetables." She cooed softly, coaxing her daughter back to the paddy.

 

Amaya knelt in the soft dirt, it always felt so nice and plucked away at the weeds.  _'One, two! One, two! One two!'_ She counted, giggling as she worked. _'Hello worm, bye worm! Hello bug, bye bug!'_ She liked to say in her own way hello to the creatures she encountered while picking, since she enjoyed seeing animals so much. _'Hello beetle, bye beetle! One, two! One, two! One, two-!'_

 

"Amaya, slow down!" Her brother Takeo chuckled. "I can't keep up!" 

 

Their father grunted off to the side, his grin widening. "We may have a daft daughter, but she can pick like there's no tomorrow. May be hope for her yet!" 

 

 _'I like picking papa!'_ She giggled, slapping her hands onto the soft dirt.

 

"Careful Amaya, don't hurt the plants." Her mother warned, as usual.

 

That's what it was to her, usual. The same day, same chores, nothing changed and she liked it that way. Her father, mother and brother all did their chores with her. The sun was warm, the rain that came was cool and felt nice... she liked everything about her life. She looked up at the blue sky, with a few puffy clouds hanging overhead, and a cool breeze brushed through her dark brown hair, rustling a few locks. She then gasped in delight when another butterfly landed, and she reached out to touch it-!

 

"Amaya!" Her father's stern voice made her recoil like she'd been burnt and it fluttered away. "Keep going. We need to get these rows done today." 

 

Why was that so important? On any given day, her parents were usually fine with her getting distracted by a butterfly or -her favorite- a bird. She kept going though, and sure enough they were done just in time to make dinner. 

 

They sat in a circle, each person at their place. Amaya's was always specifically on the left, next to her brother and mother. She happily ate her rice, smiling throughout dinner. She loved rice! It tasted and felt so good on her tongue, a bit grainy and squishy but just right in every way. 

 

"Good thing we got the crops in tonight. I'll be heading to the town tomorrow... We'll need them to fetch a price."

 

"How much until we can afford to get her to see a matchmaker?"

 

"Not much longer, we've almost saved enough. But," he looked at her as he spoke and though she seemed too stupid to know, she listened. "I don't know how they'll take to her being possessed."

 

"Every Priest and Monk we've called hasn't been able to remove the curse or demon. Will she even be able to get married?"

 

 _'Married? Why would I need to get married?'_ She tilted her head curiously, blinking her big brown eyes. 

 

"Sis is a ditz, but she's sweet. Maybe it won't be so hard to find one?"  Takeo suggested.

 

"Perhaps..." That's what her papa always said when he doubted something a whole lot.

 

She frowned and poked at her food with her chopsticks. Why was it a big deal that she had to get married? What was even getting married about? That no one explained to her, ever. No one bothered to... she had a demon living inside of her. At least, that's all what they said. Every ritual, spell, and cleanse didn't fix her. It must have been quite the stubborn demon that couldn't make it leave. It didn't bother or hurt her though, not unless she touched something it didn't like... and sometimes it got mad or sad and she'd end up crying and unable to calm down and get a splitting headache... but it never tried to hurt anyone. So why treat her like it made a difference?

 

That's what the girl thought, as she went outside with her brother after supper. They often went exploring near and around the woods, but were cautious. There were rumors of demons all the time, flesh-eating ones or ones that would spirit girls like herself away... she didn't understand what the latter was, but it was bad apparently. So she was afraid to go in if it was getting too dark. 

 

"Don't worry sis!" Takeo was three years younger, her best friend too. "I'm looking out for you. Come on, I think I found a wild peach tree somewhere along this path!" 

 

 _'Peaches? Yum! I love peaches!'_ She nodded and followed him, flapping her arms like a bird would, as happy as could be. And then, she saw the butterfly... excited, she followed after it. It was a big purple one, with such pretty designs! _'I'll be right back Takeo!_ ' she waved at him, his back turned to her and followed the butterfly through the brush, bouncing and giggling. "But-ter-fy!" She chanted, one of the few words she could say. Then a bird hopped out onto the path and she gasped "Bir-bir!" She squealed and chased after it, and it flew away. She paused, frowning. _'No fair! I just wanted to see you!'_

 

That's when, Amaya realized, that she'd gotten lost. _'Uh oh... Takeo?! TAKEO!!!'_ She whined loudly and looked around, starting to wander to try and find her brother. _'TAKEO!!!'_ She tried to call out his name but made a funny noise instead. 'Dammit!' She cursed like her father when he was mad. _'I can't find Takeo! Mama's gonna be mad if I go home and I can't find Takeo!'_

 

She continued to wander around, searching for her brother. But, the forest was thick and dense, and slowly growing dimmer in the twilight hours. With growing awareness, Amaya suddenly became worried. _'Mama and papa said demons come out at night, so I hafta stay in the hut! They said demons like to eat people and aren't nice at all! I'm gonna be in big trouble!'_ She whimpered, looking around and tried to figure out where she was. She didn't recognize the area at all, and started to shake and cry. The demon was getting mad, she'd really screwed up-!

 

Then, she heard singing. It was soft, deep but pleasant. Curious, she wandered towards the source and came to a break in the trees... She saw she had arrived at some cliffs, and the sun was setting on the horizon. Also there, she discovered... was a demon.

 

It was so big! It looked from the angle she stood, like a man but with a long face and big pure blue eyes. But instead of being scared, she just stood there, staring at him. He was throwing something up into the air, and there were- "BIR-BIRS!" She shrieked in delight, and the demon turned to look at her! She looked down and froze. Was she in trouble?

 

Both demon and human stared at each other, then he just walked right over! At this point, poor Amaya was too scared to move, and trembling looked up at the big, powerful yokai. He was as tall as their hut, maybe even taller, and compared to him she was so tiny... But he didn't grab her. He didn't touch her, or try to eat her. Instead, he knelt down and a bird landed on his massive shoulder, and she smiled in delight upon seeing it. She wasn't able to help it, birds made her so happy!

 

"Bir-bir!" she pointed at it, and he looked.

 

"Mhm. Bird." His voice was deep, but gentle, like her papa's when she was little and he would tell her stories. "Hello, are you lost?"

 

She nodded. _'yes! My I got lost looking for my brother! Can you help me?!'_

 

Amaya expected him to, like other people shun away or look disturbed, but instead he nodded. "O-kay. You come with me, to my house. My ma will help you." She followed the giant, willingly. His ma could help her get home before dark? Then sure! Why not? 


End file.
